Christmas at Pemberley
by ssllww
Summary: All about when Elizabeth and Darcy tell Georgiana about Wickham and Lydia, and Georgiana's and Colonel Fitzwilliam's growing relationship. Set at Christmas. placed at the end of the book with some ideas coming from Death at Pemberley. I don't own anything etc. hope you enjoy, and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Christmas. Elizabeth and Darcy were sitting quietly in the drawing room. They were waiting for the influx of the guests that they had invited to arrive. A footman opened the door and announced, "Miss Darcy". Both Darcy and Elizabeth got up and walked across to the door which Georgiana was now entering.

"It has been too long, sister" said Darcy smiling at her. Georgiana smiled gently back,

"I have missed both of you, and Pemberley. London is too loud" Elizabeth smiled; she knew that Georgiana was not fond of London because she was still afraid of her scandal emerging.

"Anyone took your liking?" Darcy asked her when they had sat down again.

"No" Georgiana said simply, and then looking around, "I'm not too early am I? I thought I would be late, my carriage set off late."

"No, you are just on time, replied Elizabeth. "Would you like some tea? You have had a long journey"

"Yes, thank you." Replied Georgiana quietly. Elizabeth nodded at the maid who was standing in the corner.

"So, brother, who is coming for Christmas?" Darcy smiled at his sister's boldness, as she usually hated knowing.

"Oh, the Bennets, of course. Colonel Fitzwilliam," Georgiana lowered her head and smiled, she always felt safe when he was around. "Mr Bingley, um that's about it." He looked at Elizabeth; she gave him a stern look. "Oh and Georgiana, you haven't heard about Lydia, have you"

"What about Lydia," came her reply, she had a small hint of concern in her voice as she knew of Lydia's ways and thought she may be in some trouble.

"Georgiana, I don't know quite how to tell you." He exhaled and rubbed his jaw, gave one last look to Elizabeth "Lydia, married Wickham about a month ago" Georgiana stiffened and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there were tears in the corners. Elizabeth left her chair and crouched beside her 16 year old sister- in- law. She took her delicate pale hands and gently held them. Both her and Dray understood that Georgiana was still deeply ashamed of what had happened a year ago.

The maid came in with h=the tea, and with a nod from Darcy, swiftly left.

They had sat in silence for a few minutes, when the footman announced the arrival of the colonel. This time only Darcy got up to greet him, and took him to the corner of the room.

"Have you heard of this ghastly business with Wickham and Lydia Bennet/"

The colonel nodded and clenched his fist. "What right had he to do that? And I presume they both insisted on coming?"

"Yes," replied Darcy, "but I couldn't refuse Lydia with her being my wife's sister." The colonel merely nodded. He left the corner and went over to where Georgiana was sitting; now staring blankly into the middle distance.

"Georgiana, would you care for some air?" he asked softly. She nodded slightly and took his hand to get up. He offered her arm which she took.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Georgiana and the colonel walked in silence, she liked it that way. She had her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed as he guided here around the flower beds, which in summer are full of roses. The colonel stopped and looked at her, he noticed her beauty, and she was no longer childlike but as a lady. She opened her eyes and turned to him,

"Why do you smile so, cousin?" he chuckled at her, she still sounded innocent and quiet. He beckoned to a nearby bench, she nodded.

When they had sat, she asked, "Richard? Why did you ignore my question?" she flashed a small smile,

"I was noticing how you look more of a lady than a child." She lowered her head.

After a moment of silence, she asked quietly, "does my brother intend to present me soon" Richard took one of her hands, they were as cold as ice.

"You will have to be presented at some point, but your brother will make sure you will be as ready as you can be for it"

"Sometimes, I never feel that I would be ready for it. I am still deeply ashamed, but whilst Wickham is here, I will be constantly reminded of that." She briefly inhaled "and poor Lydia, does she know what he is truly like, that he is deceptive and cares more for himself and his estate than of anything else." Richard sat astounded by her words; she never spoke at such great length of this subject, or of any except music. He took her other hand, once again taken aback by its coldness,

"My dearest Georgie, none of it was your fault; no one will view you in a lesser light. Everyone would still concentrate on your beauty and talent, not your past." She lowered her head and a tear escaped from her eye, she shivered as it ran down her pale cheeks. "Come, let us go inside" he spoke softly to her. Once again he led her back to the house, not because of her closed eyes, for they were no longer closed, but because of the tears in them which blurred her sight.

When they reached the door to the drawing room, they heard laughter and well wishing. Richard opened the door and stepped through with Georgiana. He felt her tense as she spotted Wickham in the far corner with Mr. Bingley. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and left her to greet the other guests. Elizabeth beckoned to Georgiana, who then went across the room to where Elizabeth and Jane were standing. They curtsied as they met, Jane smiled at her, with warm eyes.

"Miss Darcy, you are more beautiful than ever! I am quite jealous!" Georgiana did not reply but half smiled in acknowledgement. Wickham was wondering over to the group and smiled, seemingly gentle at all of them, "ladies" he said curtly. "Merry Christmas" both Jane and Elizabeth responded with the same but Georgiana turned away her head as if she had heard her name. She wondered over to where her brother was standing, talking to Charlotte. She muttered to him, how she must practice her music and made a swift exit from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The gong rang out clear throughout the house. Georgiana smiled at her maid and left her chambers to go down for dinner. On her way she met with Kitty, the both greeted each other with a smile, and passed the walk down away with a light hearted conversation. They reached the drawing room and Kitty left to stand by her elder sister, Georgiana thought how similar they were, she smiled at herself. Georgiana herself went to her brother and cousin, who were talking on a subject which did not interest her, so she was pleased when the Butler announced dinner.

Elizabeth took Darcy's hand and Richard offered his to Georgiana, to which she accepted. The talk of the dinner table was mainly of what people had done since they last congregated, through this rose the subject of Lydia and Wickham's marriage. Georgiana desperately tried not to listen but Mr Bingley, who was sitting next to her and didn't know of the past of her and Wickham, remarked, "Isn't Wickham a perfect gentleman? I'm surprised that your brother did not wish him to marry you" Georgiana could not even smile. Elizabeth noticed how much paler Georgiana was now looking, asked " Dearest Georgiana, dinner has finished and it is Christmas Eve, will you sing something?" Georgiana nodded and the guests stood up all commenting on how delightful the dinner was.

After Georgiana had sung and played till she was quite tired, the guests began to retire. However, despite her tiredness, Georgiana did not. Eventually it was only her, Richard and Darcy left.

"Drink, cousin?" Darcy asked.

"that would be nice. What about for you Georgiana?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I am rather tired, I shall retire." Richard kissed her hand and Georgiana kissed Darcy's cheek, and quietly left. Richard turned to Darcy,

"She is finding Wickham being here hard, isn't she?" Darcy nodded in reply. "Also, when we went for some air earlier, she expressed that she was reluctant to be presented. Is there a way we could get around that?"

"Only if she marries. But she is unlikely to do that."

" I was thinking that. Darcy, you know how my feelings stand for Georgiana, and I know that she trusts me"

"She certainly does" Darcy replied. At that point Elizabeth entered.

"How long are you going to be talking?"

"Oh not long. Actually Elizabeth," asked Darcy "Has Georgiana said anything of any feelings that she has for anyone?"

"Those are very broad terms. But she does mention her security, content and love when in a certain man's company, yet she says not who, but yet he is the one who she does not need to make any effort with to talk and he guides her whilst her eyes are closed and sight is blurred." "Thank you, my dearest" She nodded and turned to leave. When she had gone, Darcy turned back to Richard.

"I think she feels the same way to you as you do to her."

"Then, cousin, would you give us your blessings if it is ever needed?"

"Richard, you need not ask, you know what my reply is to that. Of course and I hope it is needed" The two men both drained their glasses and got up and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas Morning Darcy was the last to come down for breakfast; he entered the morning room and wished them all glad tidings. He however noticed an empty seat and his sister was missing from the guests. He spoke softly to Elizabeth, who was sitting next to him,

"Where is Georgiana? Does she know that it is breakfast, and besides it's unusual for her as it is rather late?"

"Her maid came down earlier and said she had a headache and would join either at luncheon of after"

"Oh, well I shall not disturb her. How awful to be in bed on Christmas Day" Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to mass my darling?" She asked her husband after a few minutes,

"We had better to show our good intentions and to wish all a merry Christmas" Elizabeth smiled. Not long after, they had all finished breakfast and headed in their carriages to church. Georgiana was left all alone in Pemberley, she did not mind. In fact she liked it. It gave her a chance to drift with her thoughts without interruption.

About an hour later they had all returned and were sitting merrily by the fire in the drawing room were suddenly met by a smiling Lydia, who despite married was still only 16, came in with a huge smile on her face and ran over to Elizabeth,

"Lizzy, it's snowing outside, come look!" Elizabeth got up and moved to the window. Darcy called over a maid,

"Ask Miss Darcy if she is well enough to come down, we would like to see her" the maid responded and left the room. Minutes later she returned,

"Sir, Miss Darcy is not in her room"

"Oh God, what has happened?" His eyes scoured the room, yes Wickham was still there. "Colonel, Mr Collins and Mr Bingley, get your coats and your horses, my sister has gone, she probably has not gone too far, but it is cold out there and I would like her found." The men agreed and promptly left the room, "Elizabeth," Darcy spoke, turning to his wife, "look for her in the house. Please god, let her be inside not out!" he cried as he himself left the room.

The snow and a cruel wind made the gardens harsh and cold. The men, having split in different directions, were calling her name. They were all concerned but not as much as Richard and Darcy. Richard turned the corner when he spotted a pale figure ahead of him; he slowed his horse down as he approached. About ten feet away he dismounted and walked slowly to the figure. It was Georgiana; her skin was as pale as her white night dress. She turned her head to look at him, her lips were blue. He hurried his pace and pushed her into a warm embrace. She was so thin and cold, he was worried he might break her. She shivered and mumbled something inaudible. He gently picked her up and placed her on his house; he mounted behind her and set the horse at a steady canter back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they reached Pemberley, they found that the other men had returned. Richard gently lifted Georgiana down from the horse and carried her into the hall. Here he was met by Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth quickly requested the blankets, which she had previously asked to be warmed, to be brought to Georgiana's room.

Richard set her down delicately on the bed, she weakly smiled at him.

"I will stay with her Elizabeth, you must tend to your guests, and so must you Darcy." Darcy and Elizabeth both nodded and Richard sat beside Georgiana.

"Why did you go out in the cold Georgie? It is dangerous, we thought something a lot worse may have happened to you. You worry me, you really do" she smiled and sighed, she was too cold to reply. The blankets arrived and he settled them on her. She breathed in the warmth and smiled. The dampened a cloth with tepid watwer and gently dabbed her forehead. She fell asleep.

When she woke, she was back to normal temperature, her headache had gone and she felt well again. She quietly got out of bed and went to Richard was dozing in a chair. She knelt beside him and leaned close to him.

"Thank heavens my condition did not worsen, otherwise you would have failed to notice." He opened his eyes and smiled at her,

"I only left your side because I knew your temperature had come back up and you were normal color." He teased back. "Are you going to come down, id imagine it is near dinner now"

"Yes, I think I might. But only if I can sit next to you and that I don't have to play tonight" she laughed and he smiled.

"Well, if you are coming down to dinner, you should get dressed and I should get changed" he kissed her cheek and she closed his eyes at his touch. He got up and strode out of the room. She was alone, kneeling on the floor. She got up. She walked towards her wardrobe, looking through her endless subtle colored gowns. She longed for brighter ones. Then she thought of the dress that was made for her a few weeks ago. It was navy. The maid came in and was ordered to dress Georgiana in that. Her pale skin looked paler; her beauty was enhanced by the dress. She smiled to herself as the maid did her hair. She put on some scent and picked her matching gloves and fan and headed down to the drawing room. She sensed she was late due to the noise that could be heard. The footman opened the door for her, she walked through. Everyone was stunned into silence. Darcy eventually walked over to her, bowed his head a little,

"Ever the beauty Georgiana. And I do hope you are better?"

"I am, dearest brother"

"Well, now you are down, shall we move into dinner?" a general agreement was heard and they all moved into the dining room.

Throughout dinner, there were many different conversations going on at once. Georgiana, who got her wish in sitting next to Richard, was talking in a hushed tone to him. They discussed nothing in particular but they moved on to what next year may hold for them. When they were part way through, Darcy interrupted them,

"Georgiana, you ought to be presented soon, it would do you good."

"I disagree," she stated simply. The guests turned their heads at the sound of her disagreement. "I think it would be more beneficial for me not to be presented due to my lack in confidence of talking to strangers. Surely dear brother, it would be better for me, to not have me presented till I, myself, have the confidence to talk easily of marriage and of talking to stranger's? Do you not agree?" Darcy was completely astounded at his sister's argument.

"Well, yes. But surely if you are talking of such matters in front of the guests here, your confidence is improving?"

"Yes, but remember I am only talking to you. Everyone else is listening. The only men I can fully engage in a conversation are you and the colonel, because you are my brother and he is my cousin. Do you not see, it would be insufferable for me to be presented this year?"

"yes I do, but it should be done" Darcy replied and seeing his sister about to interject he continued "we shall not talk anymore of this today." he sighed. "Anyone for a game of cards" a few of the men nodded and they left the room. Richard looked at Georgiana, who was sitting in silence, and whispered,

"I shall talk to him; I don't believe you should be presented if you are not happy with it."


End file.
